Kingdom History
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: An experiment which will reenact signifigant history through the perspective of our favorite character's perspective. Disclaimer: Some chapters maybe controversial, although it is international history with no bias.


I do not own Kingdom Hearts

"Obviously no one is able to own History for history is a public knowledge which makes it more worthy than what any Copyright Laws are able to protect."-Me

I am experimenting with something old, but with greater value. Characters in historical scenarios, but something that will teach history through the actions of the characters. This time I will take several scenarios which will be moments of Historical Signifigance throughout International History.

**Disclaimer: There maybe some controversial chapters as there will be in history, these stories are to be written from all perspectives since I am working with the history of the world, no bias of any side.**

* * *

**APRIL 30, 1945**

**BERLIN**

The end was near, we could feel it; the Fascist Reich would meet its demise at the hands of the Russian people. We would finally liberate the world from the clutches of the Fascist oppression who Stalin wished to destroy. I remember the pillars of smoke emitted from my father's wheat fields in my homeland; Nazis torching the Motherland in which my father and his father had fought to preserve. Sephiroth was a legendary war hero who had been killed defending Moscow, fueling my resentment towards the foreign fanaticals of the West. I was conscripted once my age of manhood passed as Private Riku. Now I would join my brothers as Sargeant in marching into the heart of the beast, to capture the Fuhrer and convict the man of his crimes; not only political or moral but the crimes of Heaven itself to womanize a nation for his benefit. The Germans had to be manipulated to oppress an iron hurricane of tanks. We set out our our own fleet in a counter-attack to Operation Barbarossa. Now, our liberation of the world begins...

We waited outside as the artillery units positioned themselves towards and oblivious capital; moments later there was adjacent thunder that vibrated our positions and lightning to strike the urban jungle ahead. The shrieks of people was drowned out by the noise of the repeating thunder, and a storm of infantry would flood the streets below. We sprinted down the hill screaming our battle cry, the roar of the waves sending a militia to meet us. I dropped behind a totaled vehicle to see sparks of bullets that struck the shell of the car. Gratefully our feared beast had demolished the sheltered militia within the buildings, the T-34 tanks would bulldoze the debris created by the artillery and blasted away the attempting snipers.; two more followed the beast as we escorted. Resistance was futile, but the Germans were blinded by their Fuhrer's propaganda all defending a modern monarchy. A swirl of smoke was emitted from a pile of rubble and we were forced by military instinct to exterminate the source. I lit a bottle and tossed it into the cave to hear high-pitched squealing of a...yes it was a small boy. The voice was recognized to be pre-mature to puberty and the cruelty of war had taken his life, not I. I was performing my duties for everyone armed with a weapon would do what their Fuhrer ordered, die for Germany.

* * *

Hours have passed and we finally arrived at the steps of the Reichstag, heart of Fascism. Hills of debris surrounded the the devastated metropolis and the Germans persisted to defend their homeland; we had no hope for them to surrender. We weren't knowledgeable of the war's entirety nor the background, we just knew we were on a mission. The Goddess of victory was as statue located at the front of the Reichstag, the very symbol of liberation if we're to capture it. So we approached the steps of the building to be pinned by a rain of bullets with no beast to assist us due to the rough terrain of the building's surroundings. It was a while, navigating the ruins and killing troops by surprise. I would toss a grenade within the building, mow down the distracted men and climb a higher story to engage in a brief fire fight. Their experience was inadequate for any war, adding even more to the atrocities we commit against not the Reich, but Germany. The Reich lied not in the people, but the Fuhrer and his elite. The people we fought were merely pawns manipulated by the Fuhrer, similar to the Satan's purpose within the Christian Bible. I'm not too religious, but I could see that we were the encarnations of the Christian principles. We believed in freedom of man with moral and seeked to liberate all from the oppression of a dark being. Hitler seeked to dominate the world for his benefit, he was similar to a "hungry lion" as Jesus Christ described. I am very sure the places where this religion was dominant would be quite resentful of this allegory, but then again this is through a philosophical perspective. Not much expected from a product of Communism, but never-the-less I am capable of human thought and not the machines that we fought now. I kneeled on one knee and aimed through the window upon the steps of the Reichstag, similar to the Roman Empire, another oppressor of history. Perhaps Christians fought the same battle through philosophy and printing; an intellectual war Rome had failed to counter act.

As the steps of this empire were cleared, I slid down the iron ladder and approached the doors of the building and joined my brothers in ramming it in. Germans had desparately attempted to barricade it only to be knocked down and shredded by a wave of bullets. More Germans led a charge and melee attacked us. I felt the butt of a rifle break my nose, I was knocked on the ground and remained mentally unconscious for a moment. The attackers were also dealt with by bullets. I woke up to have some worry of me only for a brunette to dismiss it.

"It's all right, this man is stronger through Patriotism. Isn't that right, brother?", I recognized my long lost comrad of familiarty. I served with him in the Battle of Stalingrad heights only to be separated at the Battle of Seelow Heights. I grinned at the young man's enthuiasim; Through friendship tried by fire, our crimson flag would inspire shining in glory for all men to see.

* * *

Conclusion:

The Red Army was the army of the Soviet Union (modern day Russia) that was attacked by the Third Reich known to be the infamous Nazi Regime of Germany. Germany had attacked the Soviet Union only to find the Russian people were also highly motivated through "manipulation" Riku had mentioned, also known as propaganda. Although the Soviet Union deserves the true credit of ending World War 2 in Europe they had commited as much atrocities if not more than Nazi Germany. Stalin was just as guilty of totalitarian rule or having absolute power with no regard to the people. Never the less, the Soviet veterans of World War 2 deserve their commemoration in liberating Europe from a Fascist regime.

A group of Soldiers for the 3rd Shock Army had fought through the capital of Berlin and their mission was to capture the Reichstag and commemorated through the famous photo, _Raising a flag on the Reichstag._

_

* * *

_

RnR- Note: I know it's a bit like a history book. So I assume this is more of a experiment for History Nerds by History Nerds. So if Riku is out of character, I tried pertaining to Historical perspective and tried to stay in character. It's all an experiment so flaming wouldn't be nesscesary. I would rather prefer critique to improve not "Give up because this sucks."


End file.
